Our Sentiments to Ciel Phantomhive
by Snow Whites Poison Kiss
Summary: "These are my sentiments, to you, Ciel Phantomhive." Small little drabbles all focusing on Ciel Phantomhive from various characters of Kuroshitsuji. We've all been curious as to know what they think of the spoiled young master, so why not read a perception of it? *Rating may change* (Considered romance because of Sebastian's 'sentiments')
1. Chapter 1

A/N= This is a little collection of short "chapters", all in a different point of view, and a character never being used more than once. This is something I came up with on a whim at 1:30 in the morning.

The characters from Kuroshitsuji I am borrowing **~disclaimer~ **will be (not in this exact order):

_Sebastian Michaelis_

_Alois Trancy_

_Ashe Landers_

_Claude Faustus_

_Aleister Chamber_

_Undertaker _

If there are to be any more that I decide to add in, I will let you all know. Or if you have a specific character you would like me to do that I didn't mention, just leave the characters name in a review, and I'll do it ^^. (Ciel is not allowed) The word counts will range, depending on how I wish to carry it out. Right now this is rated **T**, but it might change. If it does change, it goes to **M**.

Now, please read and review ^^ Reviews are welcomed warmly.

* * *

_1- Alois Trancy _

_**"Lets Make A Deal"**_

Ciel Phantomhive, you're such a beautiful little boy. Your one visible eye so clear and blue, so vulnerable and open. Your skin flawless and smooth, the color as white as freshly fallen snow. Do you know what I want to do with you? I want to claim you, Ciel! I want to mark your skin. It's begging me right now to tear into it, to destroy it beautifully. I can make it pretty, Ciel! I _promise_.

Not even your pretty little demon is willing to mark your skin! He took your eye, but that is easily hidden. _I _want to leave something behind that will pain you to think about, not leave you empty and hollow. Do you see how nice I am, Ciel? Do you see how much I want you to feel? Do you understand how much I care?

That's just silly though, you funny little boy! I want to leave something behind that will remind you of me every time you see it. I want to leave it somewhere where you won't be able to avoid it. Where would that be, Ciel Phantomhive? What do you look at every day? What do you care about the most? I care about my Claude, do you care about your Sebastian?

Tell me, _Shieru_, what makes you tick? What makes you bitch and whine? Tell me, you lovely little mistake, what makes your heart skip a beat? Don't look at me like that! Everyone has something that makes them yearn for something beyond them.

Let's make a deal, Ciel Phantomhive, what do you say? No strings attached, just a friendly little deal. Let's make it something trivial, yet will keep us together forever. Something as thick as blood.

Do you not want to? Why, I'm offended, Ciel!

You want to know now? Of course you do. You don't like not knowing something I do. Just tell me what makes your little, little heart flutter in your chest? What makes your stomach do flip flops and knot in anticipation? What makes your round, pale cheeks turn a delightful shade of red?

How about this Ciel? If you tell me all of your dirty little secrets...

_I'll tell you all of mine._


	2. Chapter 2

_2- Ashe Landers _

**_"Eternal Damnation"_**

Such filth. Your soul is tainted, Ciel Phantomhive. Oh? What's this? It seems your body has been tainted as well? Really, you are such a naive little boy. Making a deal with the devil _and _growing attached?

You sicken me.

Ciel, you used to be beautiful. Never before had I seen a soul as pure as yours, as God rarely gifts your kind with something that wonderful. That _rare_. It's just awful that you carelessly gave it to that leech. I was willing to take it for you, Ciel. I even tried!

Why do you surround yourself with nothing but filth? You seem to have an admiration for the damned. For the flawed. For the _imperfect_. You were a divine human being, but you threw yourself into the hands of the devil himself. Now you are nothing more than _his_ sinful slave.

Ciel Phantomhive, you sicken me.

Oh, you don't really believe you control him do you? That is very amusing, you've made me laugh, _'Lord Phantomhive' _Let me enlighten you, petty sinner: you are playing by Sebastian-san's game, not your own childish one. _You _are the flawed puppet, and _he_ is your damned master.

Please, Ciel, let me free you. I can rid you of your impurity. I apologize all the same though, for I cannot give you your once breathtaking soul back. You were given that beautiful gift and you neglected it! Abused it! You don't _deserve _that absolute perfection! You filled it with darkness. Greed, jealousy, and hatred.

Why would you let the devil take your perfection and replace it with imperfection? It would have been so easy to have let them kill you when they had so I could retrieve your soul, and you could have joined your parents. And I was so close! The devil beat me to it, he was but one step ahead of me, and he got to you first! You were within my sight, Ciel!

Choosing that filthy beast over your parents, though? How would you feel if you knew that your parents could actually see you? That they're watching what you do? Say, Ciel, how do you think your mother would react if I told you she knew that you let a demon ravish you?

That alone makes me want to vomit.

Let me rid you of that devil. Let me cleanse you. Everytime you indulge in those activities with _him _you fall deeper into the pits of Hell. Let me rid you of your sins before Death comes to collect! Leave your demon behind, Ciel! He can only bring you misery, he can only leave behind trash.

Leave the reapers, demons, and eccentrics you have attached to and come with me, Ciel.

Now, I have a few questions. Why do you love filth? Does it make you feel clean? Or does it remind you of your own filth? Does it remind you of when you were pure? Is that how you cling to your humanity? Do you love that demon so much because he is the only one who desires you? Because he is the only one who desires who _needs_- your soul, the one thing nobody else wants?

But that's not true! _I_ want it, Ciel! That filthy being is not the only one who wants it! He can only make it dirtier, but _I_ can clean it! _I_ can give you your family _and _I can erase your sins! With every touch you receive from that beast, you sin. With every kiss he _feeds_ you more, he _pours_ them into you yet you do not care?! You do not mind it?!

This world does not deserve your cruelty, Ciel. You make this world filthy. You make this world imperfect. While your demon taints your dark beauty, you taint this previously beautiful world. The world that I wish to rest in, but I can't sleep with the sound of _scum _screaming in my ears, their energy pounding throughout my body. So, I will only ask two things of you, and you may choose one or the other:

Don't let Sebastian be your demise. Let me clean you, let me give you your family back. Let me rid you of your dirt so I can obtain the pure soul hidden beneath it.

But if you do not want that, _I_ will be your demise. I cannot, no, I _will not_ rest until you are wiped away from this world. I will be kind to you, Ciel, I promise. I will only rip you to shreds so your horrid soul can fall. Disappear deep into Hell amongst the demons there. Let your impurity reside where it belongs.

Hurry, Ciel. Hurry before your devil grows tired of you. Once he does it'll be too late. I won't be able to save you. I won't be able to clean your tainted soul.

But, maybe then, and only then, you will realize you can't make a deal with the devil to cheat death. You have signed a Contract, Ciel. A Contract that sullied you, that gives you a fate worse than death.

_Eternal damnation_.

* * *

A/N- Finally done~ I have the next~ Um... Two done (Aleister and Undertaker. Sebastian will be last ;P). But I won't update again until the 25th and then after that... *shrugs* I dun know~ (probably really soon though) hahaha

**AissriKawaii- **Thank you very much! It makes me happy to know that someone thinks my writing is beautiful *wiggles* (I wiggle when I'm happy)

I recently made a list of the order this will go in (POV's that is) in class, but I lost the paper so let us see if I can remember it:

Alois Trancy

Ashe Landers

Aleister Chamber

Undertaker

Grell Sutcliff

Claude Faustus

Sebastian Michaelis

If any of you have any others you would like me to add in, just tell me and I'll see what I can do ^^ I will only accept requests though until the Grell chapter. I want Claude to be before Sebastian, and Sebastian to be last, so any characters you want a POV done will have to be put in before Claude and after Grell.

Leave me your love? *coughs*reviews/follows/ect ;D*coughs*

Snow Whites Poison Kiss


	3. Chapter 3

_3- Undertaker _

**_"Dress You Like A Doll"_**

Ah~ Your name, Earl. Your wonderful name:_ Ciel Phantomhive_. So cute~ So pretty~ Just like a doll! Say, Earl... would you let me dress you? Can I highlight your beautiful pale skin? I'm sure you've heard of the saying; 'till death do us part.

Let's let Death bring us together, Ciel Phantomhive.

When Death comes to claim your soul, or your wonderful Sebastian-kun, allow me to dress you. I have so many amazing clothes for you~ Maybe a royal blue to match your eyes, your hair? Or a dark blood red to compliment your pale skin, to contrast with the blue? Or maybe a simple black with a splash of red to add vibrancy?

Would you let me dress you like a doll?

Oh~! Doesn't that have a pleasant ring to it? 'Dress you like a doll'. Very nice. I like it, do you? Does 'Mr. Michaelis'?

Speaking of that man, he wouldn't mind me dressing you would he? Oh, I doubt it. He only wants your soul. But your body _must _be a great addition.

Please, Earl, hurry up and die~ I want to dress you badly~ I am the only one who can make you breathtakingly beautiful after Death embraces you! Only I can make your deathly pale skin go from the grey to the lovely color of freshly fallen snow.

Oh, Earl, let me dress you like a doll. I will beg, cry, laugh, and plead if you want me to.

Since I am not allowed to have you in this life, at least let me have you in death.


	4. Chapter 4

_4- Aleister Chamber_

**_"The Little Robin"_**

How foolish you are, Ciel. Did you think I would not check to make sure I knew the gender of all of my guests? Though, I can admit I thought you were just a cross dresser desperate for my attention. I can't really blame you after all!

You may be clever, my Little Robin, but you did not predict that I am okay with either gender now did you? Love knows now boundaries, _Ciel-chan_~!

I think we are now at a draw in this game though. Do you know who will win already? Do you know who will gain the lead? How about I have another party and we decide then...?

Oh, Ciel, you were such a beautiful little 'girl' at my last party! I was the fool to sell you- Oh! Excuse me! To _attempt _to sell you on the black market. I should have kept you for myself! You were very beautiful that night, a very beautiful little 'cock robin' indeed. Though every time I saw you after that you were with that stuffy butler of yours.

Please, oh pretty please, let me have a taste? Let me taste your skin, your pretty white skin. I bet it tastes like snow. And your lips! Oh, if not your skin, at least let me have a nibble of your lips? So lush and red~ It's almost impossible to believe a boy can have such perfect lips! I bet they taste as sweet as the finest red wine.

What's this? You doubt that?

Come, Little Robin. Come prove me wrong. Let me experience your sweet. Let your body overcome your mind, and go along with it. We shall close the curtains on this scene. I'll close them just for you.

Don't misunderstand though, Robin. I am not infatuated with _you_, but your unnatural beauty. Your _darkness_. I'm sure you already have a big pile of sins behind you. I doubt being taken by me would be the worst thing you could do.

Well, aren't you just so utterly desired, Ciel? You're the talk of the world behind the scenes. Men and women alike yearn for you. You're the star of the show!

_"Ciel Phantomhive, The Little Robin."_

Up in lights. Can you see it? You can't? Oh, how silly of me. You must wish to be _my _little robin, correct? Not just any other robin? Do you want to be ravished by me? Oh~ I've made a mistake, haven't I~?

I _know _your butler has already devoured you. In one. Big. Bite.

I guess my chances are rather low now. Sebastian-san must be the most delectable food. Once you've had a taste of him you just can't have anything else?

You are an incredibly ruthless child, but you may be incredibly smart, you are still very naive. Only fourteen years old with such a responsibility on your shoulders?

Tell me, my lovely Little Robin, why you insist on doing a grownups job? You haven't experienced true love because you are so busy doing the dirty acts...

Back out before the curtains close, Ciel Phantomhive. Back out before they suffocate you completely.


End file.
